


Magic of Lavender

by Glory2Malec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blushing Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Caring Alec Lightwood, Caring Magnus Bane, Counter Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex, Thunderstorms, Top Alec Lightwood, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory2Malec/pseuds/Glory2Malec
Summary: Alec is frustrated but Magnus helps him let off steam ; )





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DutchMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchMalec/gifts).



> Dedicated to DutchMalec for her birthday : )

A thundery night in New York, it was raining outside, water drops scattered closely across the window pane. Magnus was leaning against the wall by the window watching the night hovering over New York. It had been a long day of potion making. The hour was late and still no sign of Alec.

He let out a sigh while tracing a rain drop trickling down the glass. In that moment Alec stormed in through the door and shut it behind him with force. Magnus jolted and turned his head. Alec’s black shirt was completely soaked, as were his pants, his black hair a wet mess. His hazel eyes were enveloped in anger.

Magnus frowned and said, “What’s wrong, Alexander? What happened?”

Alec didn’t answer. He was breathing hard with fury. Instead, he ran his fingers through his soaked hair revealing his beautiful stormy eyes. Magnus wanted to kiss him so badly in that moment but shook the thought away instantly.

“Alexander, _talk to me!”_  he said walking up to the younger man.

“WHAT?” Alec snapped back. “It’s a _fucking_ disaster! I’ve had it with him! I’ve had it with all of them.”

_“Who?”_

“JACE! THE FUCKING CLAVE! THIS CURSED MISSION!”

 

_The New York Institute was ordered by the Clave to investigate a series of mysterious werewolf murders, happening in the Bronx - without much success. Alec and Jace had come to a lot of disagreements lately which they both were not happy about._

 

Magnus stepped closer to him. Alec was still furious and breathing hard, water drops still hanging on his long lashes. Magnus touched his face. Alec’s face was very hot, his ears red from anger. Magnus tilted his head and brushed his lips against Alec’s.

“What are you doing?” mumbled the Shadowhunter.

Magnus didn’t reply and just licked up Alec’s lips while holding his hips.

“ _Magnus, what are you doing? Now’s not the time,”_ grunted Alec, scowling, and tried to pull his face away to the side.

But Magnus held onto his hips tightly.

“Oh, now’s the perfect time, my love,” said Magnus and licked Alec’s lips again. _And again. And again._

“Fuck me,” he whispered to Alec.

Alec’s eyes widened. _“What?”_

While pulling in Alec harder by the hips, Magnus sucked on his lower lip and whispered, “I said…fuck me. You’ll feel better. Trust me.”

Alec's breaths were coming in rapid, short puffs.

“You know, you could totally let off steam while doing me, baby.” Magnus traced a line to Alec’s jaw with his lips. “At least this way your energy is not wasted.”

Magnus’ cat eyes had a lustful glow to them as he looked up into Alec’s eyes. They were piercing through him. Daring him. Challenging him.

Next thing Alec knew Magnus’ fingers were on his belt buckle and before he could react, while still wearing a mad face, his fly was open. Before Magnus was able to bury his hand inside Alec’s pants, Alec got hold of his wrists.

“You want me to fuck you?” He said through his teeth.

Magnus nodded, not bothered by the tight grip around his wrists.

 _“Fine!”_ said Alec fiercely, with a scowl.

He grabbed hold of Magnus’ butt and with his Shadowhunter speed carried him over to the kitchen counter. He tore Magnus’ crimson shirt open and yanked his pants off.

Alec was all hard muscle, his wet shirt clinging to his body showcasing his beautiful physique. It totally turned Magnus on seeing Alec like this.

Alec grabbed Magnus by the hair and without hesitation pushed in.

“ _AHHH_ …” Magnus yelped loudly.

It burned like hell. No lubrication whatsoever.

Alec held his gaze and thrust in one more time, clenching his jaw. The pain was excruciating. Magnus fisted Alec’s wet black shirt hard at his shoulder, a tear running down his face.

_Damn the Shadowhunter!_

“Is this what you want?”

Another thrust.

 _“Yesss…”_ Magnus managed to spill while still out of breath.

Alec thrust in harder. His pupils were so dilated that Magnus couldn’t differentiate between the pupil and the iris.

“ _Ahh…ahh_ …go on…”

Alec thrust in with more force. He was supporting Magnus’ back while the warlock was leaning back on one arm.

“ _Ah_ , yesss, do it baby… _more_ …”

All Magnus could hear were Alec’s short breaths, the low skidding sound of his own body on the countertop, and he himself was a moaning mess. Alec kept going, harder and faster, filling up his lover.

“Keep going, baby…fuck me harder…yeah… _ahhhh_ ”

Alec was panting hard but never losing his rhythm. He was like a fierce, merciless, blazing angel, not wavering from his task. Seeing Alec like this set every little nerve in Magnus’ body on fire. He bit his lip in pleasure and threw his head back.

“Oh, A…lec, you’re so… _fff_ …”

Alec attacked Magnus’ neck and sucked on his skin making sure to bruise it. Magnus’ arm kept slipping on the counter. He desperately needed Alec to touch him.

“By the Angel, _Magnusss_ …I… _aaah_ …”

“Yes, baby, tell me… _AHHH_ …fassster…”

Alec grabbed Magnus’ thigh and pushed it further back, gliding in deeper into his lover, hitting his sweet spot. Magnus moaned loudly yanking on Alec’s shirt.

 “ _Ah ah ahhh_ , do it again, Alec. Deeper…you’re so good, you’re so good.”

Hearing that Alec’s shoulders trembled and he did as commanded. The Shadowhunter was devouring his lover with every fiber of his being. Magnus was losing it. He was close.

“ _Fuckkk_ , Alec, you’re driving me crazy. So crazy,” Magnus said with a chuckle.

A faint smirk shaped on Alec’s lips. He knew Magnus was right on the brink of explosion. He, himself, was close behind. He wrapped a calloused hand around Magnus and started to jerk him off wildly.

“Magnusss, _I_ …I am…”

“ _Come_ …come inside me, Alexander… _ahh..._ ”

His arm was on the verge of giving out. One more jerk and one more thrust and Magnus reached his climax. He moaned with all his being. A moment later he felt all hot inside as Alec reached his, followed by a muffled moan.

Magnus’ arm finally gave out and he fell back but Alec caught him before he could hit his head hard on the marble surface. The Shadowhunter collapsed over him. They were both panting. Magnus, smiling, drove his fingers through Alec’s wet tangles of hair.

“Oh Alexander, how I _love_ it when you do that.”

Alec gave a chuckle. “By the Angel!” He lifted up his head to look at Magnus, the lust now evaporated from his eyes.

“You feel better now, darling?” Magnus’ gaze was full of love and adoration wrapped in bliss.

Alec blushed and said, “Yeah.”

“Blushing? Who would believe that you’re the same Alec that was fucking my brains out a minute ago?” Magnus said teasingly.

Alec laughed while burying his face in Magnus’ chest. “You did that to me.”

“And I loved every second of it. You’re so hot when you’re rough. And baby, no one beats you in _that_ department. For a moment I thought you were gonna tear me apa-”

Alec silenced him with a kiss before Magnus could finish his sentence, a hard kiss that softened immediately. He pulled out and helped Magnus up in a sitting position, wrapping him in his strong arms. Magnus looped his feet around Alec’s legs while holding his face in his palms and kissed him softly. He could feel Alec’s muscles against his chest, his soft and wet lips, the taste of his tongue. Alec’s warm fingers were moving up and down his back. He could feel Alec’s heartbeats, hear his breaths. Magnus was seeing stars behind his closed eyelids. He felt as if he was elevated above ground and Alec was the rock holding him down.

Then Alec pulled away to catch his breath, a little smile on his lips while staring into Magnus’ eyes. Magnus could see that familiar innocence in them. There was no lie in those twinkling hazel eyes. There never was.

Magnus caressed Alec’s cheek with the back of his fingers and said, “Do I deserve you?”

“I think I should be the one asking that question,” countered Alec and kissed Magnus with all the love in his heart.

Magnus broke off the kiss. “I’d say we make quite a pair, don’t you think?”

Alec rested his forehead on Magnus’, laughed and said, “I’d say you’re right.”

Magnus took a look at his torn shirt and raised an eyebrow.

“Some could say I was mauled by a wild beast. Look at me!”

Alec blushed. Magnus then hopped off the counter wincing.

“Oops!”

“What?” asked Alec curiously.

“Nothing. It’s just that your cum is spilling out of me running down my thigh,” Magnus commented casually as if it was the most ordinary thing.

Alec groaned and shyly hid his face in Magnus’ neck, like a little child. Magnus’ heart softened at that. He gently embraced his Shadowhunter and held Alec’s head in the crook of his neck, and kissed the top of his ear.

“Come! Let’s go to bed my shy, wild Nephilim. You must be tired.”

Then he took Alec by the hand and walked in the direction of the bedroom, dousing the lights in the house as he went.

 

Alec quickly took a shower and put on a t-shirt and his boxers and crawled into bed. Magnus finished putting on lotion on his hands, wearing only a t-shirt that reached just below his butt. He joined Alec under the covers.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Alec blurted out.

“Huh? Earlier?” asked a confused Magnus.

“Yeah when we were…you know…no lube.”

Then it clicked for Magnus.

“Oh, it’s all right, darling. I’m ok. Don’t worry,” soothed Magnus, kissing Alec’s cheek.

“No, really… Where is that lavender ointment you keep around?”

“Alec, I’m fine, darling. Don’t frown so much. You’ll get wrinkles.”

“ _Please_ , Magnus. I don’t care about that.”

“Fiiine,” said Magnus rolling his eyes.

He snapped his fingers and conjured up the lavender ointment in Alec’s lap. Alec picked up the tube and opened the cap.

“Come on. Let me put it on for you.”

Magnus smiled at his Shadowhunter with adoration and climbed into his lap. He sprawled himself over Alec, lifted up his shirt and crossed his arms over Alec ‘s chest, staring at him.

“There! I’m ready,” said Magnus amused.

Alec squeezed some of the ointment onto his fingers and moved them over to Magnus’ entrance. He gently rubbed the spot. Magnus winced at first.

“It’s cold.”

Alec squeezed a tiny bit more onto his fingers and started massaging the sore area. Involuntarily Magnus let out a moan. Alec’s eyes moved to his face.

_“Stop!”_

“ _What?_ I can’t help it. You’re turning me on.”

Alec rolled his eyes. Then his fingers ran over the puckered hole gently trying to spread the ointment. Magnus clenched his hole.

“ _Mmm_ ,” he bit his lip. “My nurse is so hot.”

“Magnus, _stop!_ I’m not trying to finger you.”

It was adorable how easily Alec would always get grumpy and annoyed. Magnus enjoyed teasing him.

“I wouldn’t mind, Alexander. Inside my hole is sore too. You’re not exactly small, darling,” said Magnus matter-of-factly.

“ _Oh by the Angel, Magnus._ You turn everything into something dirty,” Alec said frustrated.

“Baby, I’m not being dirty. I’m just stating a fact. Less than an hour ago you were fucking me raw with this big boy here,” and Magnus made his point clear by grinding down on Alec’s covered cock. “So it’s obvious that inside my hole is sore.”

Alec had his head against the headboard, eyes shut, trying to avoid Magnus’ eyes. There was a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

Magnus repeated the action one more time. “Alexander, look at me.”

Alec opened his eyes and looked at Magnus.

“Put your finger in. At least get some of that ointment inside. I’m sore… _Please?”_

Magnus knew Alec’s weakness and many times he would use it to his advantage, the sly snake that he was. He knew Alec couldn’t resist his puppy eyes for too long.

“Ok,” huffed Alec in surrender. “Just a little so you won’t be that sore anymore.”

Magnus nodded in agreement. Again Alec squeezed some of the ointment and gently nudged his middle finger in.

“ _Ahhh_ …it’s a good thing you have long fingers,” praised Magnus.

Alec’s cock twitched a little and Magnus felt it.

“Yes, just like that… _mmm_ …it is soothing.”

Magnus closed his eyes. He clenched and unclenched around Alec’s finger. He pushed down on Alec who moved his hips up involuntarily in response. Magnus felt another finger touching his entrance.

“More,” he whispered.

“No,” Alec disagreed.

“ _Please?_ Make me feel good,” Magnus whispered.

With his other hand Alec pulled Magnus up a little closer, so their faces were merely a few inches apart. They were looking at each other, communicating with their eyes. The second finger slipped inside and Magnus gave a low whimper. He nodded at Alec to continue moving his fingers.

“Like that?”

“ _Yesss_ …Just like that.”

Alec was growing harder by the second. And so was Magnus. The warlock rolled his hips, biting his lip.

“I can feel you getting hard, baby.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“ _Me_ ,” whispered Magnus, his mouth open as a moan slipped out.

“I love you, Alexander,” said Magnus, trying to take Alec’s fingers deeper inside. “You’re so caring, my love.”

Then he pushed up and kissed Alec on the mouth. His tongue darted out seeking entry which Alec gladly granted.

“I love you too,” said Alec and slipped a third finger inside Magnus.

Magnus moaned against his lips and started grinding harder. Alec responded with his own thrusts.

“I swear I don’t mind having you inside me again, Alexander. Fuck the soreness.”

“Uhumm, you say that now but you would regret it tomorrow.”

“I’ll never… _aaah_ …I’ll never regret having your cock inside me.”

“Let me satisfy you like this. It feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, _oh yes_. With you everything feels good, baby. ..Don’t stop!”

Alec continued kissing Magnus, all open mouth and wet. He moved his fingers faster and harder aiming to hit Magnus’ prostate. Their stiff cocks were rubbing against each other, seeking the perfect friction.

“ _Nghh_ …I can imagine your cock buried deep inside me… _Alec_ …more.”

“K-keep talking,” mumbled Alec.

“I love how you pound into me like there’s no tomorrow.”

Alec's hand settled over Magnus’ butt cheek, pushing and pulling.

“Or when I take you all the way into my mouth…. _Ahh…ahhh_ …Alexander, you’re amazing.”

Alec’s hips thrust up with force.

“Oh, you like that, darling?”

Alec nodded.

“I love when you spill inside my mouth… a-and I swallow every delicious drop.”

_“Oh fuck…fuck…”_

In that moment Alec hit Magnus’ prostate and the warlock jolted in his arms.

“Does it feel good? Am I making you feel good?” Alec asked.

“Yes, yes, yeees…so good. Again!”

Alec obliged and repeated the action.

“I’m so close…Alec.”

“Me too…wait…”

Alec quickly lowered down his boxers. Then he took both his and Magnus’ cock into his hand and began jerking them together while still being three fingers deep inside Magnus.

“Oh fuck, Alec…make me cum… _please._ ”

Magnus was now sitting in Alec’s lap, bouncing on his fingers, and running his hands under Alec’s t-shirt, playing with his nipples.

Alec tugged on their cocks hard and fast, thrusting his fingers deep inside Magnus.

The Shadowhunter moaned and came, followed closely by Magnus. Cum covered their cocks and Alec’s hand. Some drops fell on Magnus’ lower lip which he immediately lapped up with his tongue, humming. The warlock continued riding Alec’s fingers for a moment longer until he was completely spent. Alec took out his fingers and Magnus quickly conjured up a towel for him to wipe them clean. A few seconds later both men were magically clean.

Magnus dropped down on his back next to Alec, his t-shirt riding up his stomach, exposing his flaccid cock.

“That was amazing,” he said while trying to calm his breaths.

Alec who had scooched down comfortably in his spot, looked at him and said, “Agreed. I hope you’re not that sore anymore.”

Magnus moved closer to him and laid his head over Alec’s shoulder and his hand over Alec’s chest.

“I feel amazing, my love. Thank you.”

“Let’s sleep now. We’re both exhausted,” yawned Alec.

“Yes. Let’s sleep. Good night, darling.”

“Good night.”

 

Outside, it was still raining as Magnus and Alec fell asleep cozily in each other’s warm embrace.


End file.
